Once in a Dream
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Hook's efforts to help regain Emma's memories become futile as he relies on the only hope they have: a magical potion that could end the memory lost and save everyone. However, every magic comes with a price as Emma is faced with new surprises and challenges. Takes place right after "Going Home." Hook/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my second Captain Swan fic, the first one titled "The Most Powerful Thing in the World" which is a one-shot deal. So feel free to check it out if you haven't read it yet. The idea for this fic randomly came to me. This will be a multi-chapter story, and there may be some spoilers based on behind-the-scenes for the second half of the 3rd season (but not so much! It's basically my interpretation of what I think may or may not happen with an additional twist). I'll do my best to update asap, but that all depends on your responses. So please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

******"Once in a Dream" **

**Chapter 1**

_The trees stood utterly still as the warm afternoon sunlight glimmered and danced merrily on her face. She could hear the delightful sounds of laughter and feet shuffling through fallen leaves and branches as she inhaled the alluring fresh air mingled with burning wood and damped earth._

_She stood for a moment, allowing the warmth to wash over her. Her eyes wandered aimlessly, from the clear blue skies to a nearby lake until they finally fell upon Henry and a dark haired little girl by his side. She smiled and watched as they ran happily among the trees and grassy meadow with the joy seen clearly through their youthful eyes. _

_Momentarily, another figure joined them. This time it was a taller man dressed in all black leather who suddenly appeared behind the bushes and effortlessly lifted the little girl from off the ground with one hand. She saw a playful smirk beginning to form on Henry's face as he drew up a wooden sword and playfully pointed the toy weapon at the man. The little girl let out a fit of giggles as the man carried her up on his shoulder, ready to make a run for it. _

_Her smile softened as she felt her heart grew warmer at the sight of them. She heard the man laugh for the first time and nearly lost her breath once his familiar face stepped into view. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with her, smiling as his soft gaze gave her a sense of hope. She didn't understand any of it—why she and Henry were here or who the man and the little girl were. But seeing them made her feel like she was…at home. _

_The light was suddenly fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around her. She turned her head and felt the scene change. Soon his smile disappeared, replaced with sadness and lost. She could feel discomfort lurking in the pit of her stomach as she watched Henry frantically move closer to the man and held on to him as though life depended on it. _

_She stepped forward to join them, only to collide into what appeared to be a glass barrier that stood between her and the others. Her eyes grew larger in horror as thick purple mist began to lurk behind them in the distance. She placed both hands against the glass barrier, trying to break free and warn them of the poison that appeared to swallow their surroundings and leave nothing behind. But the purple mist was nearing and coming from all directions. There was no escape as she watched the three of them disappear among the thick purple cloud. _

"No!"

Emma shot up in bed, her heart thundering in her chest. Her heavy breaths began to slowly subside as she ran an unsteady hand through her blonde hair away from her damped forehead. The back of her neck was also damped, but instantly cooled, sending chills down her spine. She looked around her bedroom and felt a rush of relief. It was one of those dreams again, and it was becoming more frighteningly real ever since it all began. She then remembered the man who came into her home the other day; the man dressed in all black just like her dream. And ever since his unexpected arrival, all the dreams and blurred images that rushed through her head became a constant distraction that seem to be telling her something she could not understand.

Refusing to start her morning dwelling on what she convinced herself were silly dreams, she pushed the thought aside and reluctantly got out of bed to wash up before making her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, Henry was already up, sitting in the dining table eating a bowl of cereal while watching an animated Peter Pan film on a small flat screen placed on one of the kitchen counters.

"Morning, Kid." She greeted sleepily as she poured herself a cup of coffee that soon awakened her senses after a sip.

"Morning, Mom." Henry peeled his eyes off from the TV screen for a brief moment to acknowledge her presence. "Mom, the police station just called. Something about a man you have locked up asking for you."

She sighed. "Yea? What did he want?"

"They want you to come in and fill out some paperwork." He replied absently as his eyes returned to the movie. "They also have questions."

She groaned despondently at the thought, her eyes now filled with utter annoyance as she recalled the moment when the man impulsively kissed her. And when he didn't stop leaving her alone, she had the cops arrest him. This is not how she wanted to start her morning…again.

After a quick breakfast and shower, Emma got dressed and walked Henry to the nearest bus station for school. As soon as she watched him off, she got into her yellow bug and headed towards the police station.

* * *

It was a cold morning in Boston as the crisp breeze rustled gently through the city. Traffic was surprisingly light, flowing smoothly during the rush hour. Within ten minutes she was already at the police station, parked just across the street. She entered the main office, signing the necessary paperwork and posted bail for the man. She had no idea why she did it, but there was something about him; something that could give her more insight of the dreams.

She tugged on her red coat with hands tucked into her pockets to protect herself against the fierce cold. She waited outside the stair steps of the building, admiring the city as she watched people and cars pass her by. Thoughts about the dreams began to invade her mind as she quickly became lost in them and unaware of her surroundings.

"Emma?" She turned at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. Her thoughts were miles away and it took her a moment longer than expected to realize that the man in his black leather attire was speaking to her. Emma slightly opened her mouth to reply, but no words would surface as his gaze remain fixated on her. "I never thought I'd see you again." He spoke quietly as the same look of relief fell upon his features. He then instinctively stepped forward, causing her to step away and put her guard up.

"Look," she began calmly as she placed her hand up to create space between them. "I don't know who you are or why you're here. But you're up to something." Emma spoke sternly as her eyes narrowed to show the man she was serious. "And I want to know why."

Silence lingered between them as he downcast his eyes. So many thoughts came rushing through his head. It has been a long, grueling journey and all he could ever think about is how much _he missed her_. "I uh…don't know where to begin."

"You can start by telling me who you are."

"The name is Killian Jones," he replied, meeting her intent gaze once more as it made her knees weakened. "But our people know me as Captain Hook."

She quirked a brow at him. "Captain Hook?" She uttered in disbelief. "As in the pirate, Captain Hook?"

"Please, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to remember who I am…and who you really are. The lives of those in the Enchanted Forest, including your parents', are in grave danger."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He rubbed the back of his head with the frustration clear in his expression. He took a step forward, and this time, Emma did not move a muscle as the rush of blood suddenly warmed her cheeks. "I think a part of you remembers me, love. Otherwise, you would not be here right now." She swallowed nervously, unable to shake the strange feeling she suddenly felt for him. He searched her eyes carefully. "So I'll ask again, do you know who I am?"

Emma held her breath. "No. But I do recognize you…in my dreams." A small smile formed in his lips as the uncertainty that played across his features was now replaced with renewed hope. A part of him believed that the kiss may have triggered them afterall. "I get these weird dreams…these images of people in my head. I see you, my son Henry…and this little girl." She shook her head, confused now more than ever. "It's been happening for months now, and ever since you appeared on my doorstep, the images become more clear, and feel more real like I'm there. I don't know what any of it means."

"Wait, you said something about a little girl?"

"Yea," she nodded, "with dark hair and blue eyes I think. Do you know who she is?"

She could hear his breath slightly hitched as though the confession took him by surprise. She furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment and watched as his gaze lit up. "Yes. She's my daughter…" he whispered breathlessly as he looked at Emma and saw his expression change. "She's _our_ daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My apologies for taking awhile to get the next chapter up. Thank to those who reviewed, for the alerts and adding this story to your favs!... and for patiently waiting! This chapter is a short one, but is a continuation to the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She chewed on her bottom lip, letting the silence linger between them. He held her gaze, waiting…expecting…hoping. Only the sounds of distant chatter and roaring engines kept her from hearing his own heart beat erratically against the confines of his chest. And then unexpectedly, she held her guard down and laughed. And it wasn't one of those blown out, hysterical laughs where one had to brace themselves from crying. It was low with sarcasm as he released a defeated sigh.

"Do I humor you, Swan?" He asked, trying to hide the irritation and hurt with a straight face. He surely did not expect this reaction from her, let alone laugh. But there was something about her laugh and smile that left a lasting gleam in her eyes. As strange and complicated their situation may be, he could see that she was in a much happier place then he remembered.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, followed by a light chuckle as she managed to calm down. "Whoever put you up to this must be seriously desperate to get back at me. But you know what? It's fine! It is in my job description to hunt down criminals and make their lives miserable, even though poor choices and lack of judgment is the primary cause of their misery. I get it." She spoke as a matter of fact, which only left him in confusion.

"What?" He uttered, completely baffled at what she was talking about.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, reading him carefully in scrutiny. "You can stop threatening me, Mr. Jones…Captain whatever you like to be called these days. But I'm not one to mess with, trust me." She said with warning only to see the frustration evident on his face.

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I don't believe you." She fixed him with an icy glare, refusing to let herself be swayed by the man. "Having a child requires sexual intercourse, which I don't remember having with you! And if I did, it must not have been that great."

She watched as his expression changed from bewilderment to sudden amusement. "Aye, love." He started off with a whisper, smirking as he reached over and tucked loose strands of blond hair behind her ears; a gesture that took her by surprise as she felt sudden chills run down her spine. It took her a moment to realize he was only standing a few inches away from her; his breath warm against her face. For a fraction of a second, she considered closing the gap between them. Then common sense returned. "When you do get your memories back, darling...you will soon discover that I was indeed very…_very_ good."

"Alright then!" Emma backed away from him, breaking under his spell she felt she was in. For a moment there, she was lost in his gaze as though some undeniable force drew her to him. The mischievous grin that was once on his face soon vanished, replaced with worry and fear. "You can leave me alone and enjoy the rest of your freedom. Goodbye now!"

"Emma, please." His tone was urgent and desperate. He felt more vulnerable now than he had moments ago as he felt his plan slip through his fingers. He hurriedly followed her down the stair steps, towards her yellow vehicle; determined no matter how long it would take him. "If you don't believe me, then how do you explain the dreams?"

With her back facing him, she stopped in front of her car and met his soft gaze. "Well, it's clear to me now that the dreams were warning me about you."

There was a short pause as he heaved a deep sigh. "Emma…I can help you remember if you just let me."

She groaned, rolling her eyes in response. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you kiss me…_again_."

"Oh believe me. If that's what it takes to keep my private parts intact, then I promise I won't kiss you." He paused briefly." But only if you ask me to." He added with a playful smirk, which soon faded as he remembered what is in stake here. He thought about the people back home in the Enchanted Forest...the Charmings...his daughter..._their_ daughter, and the dangers that lie ahead.

"I don't have time for this. I'm already late for work."

He stood in his place as he watched her fumble with the car keys to unlock the door.

"I know Henry's father is Neal." She opened the door and stopped as she felt her stomach clenched at the acknowledgment that he knew more than she anticipated. Her silence then allowed him to continue on. "And despite our little adventures together, he is an idiot for ever leaving you." Puzzled, Emma furrowed her eyebrows and saw his expression softened._ 'They knew each other?'_ She thought in disbelief. There was a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. "But it didn't matter what happened then because you have this incredible life with your beautiful son."

"And how the hell did you know that?" She snapped, trying so hard to contain her emotions that suddenly slipped out from her lips. She was confused, lost...angry at the man for bringing out the darkest days of her life. "How are you _not stalking_ me right now?"

"You once told me that you had a gift. That you can see right through people; through their lies and if they are telling the truth." He breathed, his voice calmer now. "So look at me, Emma and tell me that I am lying."

She stared deep into his blue eyes, so sincere and full of promise, she felt her body go numb. She was most certain about people; their intentions, the deceptions; the hurt; the lies and truths that people fail to hide. But as she looked at the man before her, she felt afraid…afraid that she was most certainly wrong about him.

"As I once told you before, Emma...try something new." He smiled. "It's called trust."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance! Please don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews. And in case you're wondering, anything in _italics_ represent a dream or flashback sequence. I hope you like the latest chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_He watched in surprised disbelief as the pink shimmering glow began to fade right before him; a glow that was initially weak and faint in color instantly brighten as soon as the glow that flowed through him and the sleeping child touched and ignited in vibrant color. He forced himself to breathe evenly as he shifted his nervous gaze from Regina to Snow White whose facial expressions were masked with a mixture of unexpected awe and sheer excitement; the opposite to what he felt at the very moment as feelings of uncertainty and panic washed over him. As he turned to his only male companion in the nursery which once belonged to Emma years ago, David's watchful gaze was almost unreadable beneath the crystal chandeliers…and to his surprise, there was neither anger nor disgust behind them._

_"Well…Hook, she's yours alright." With a quick wave of her hand, Regina made the pink glow disappear, leaving behind the fear and emptiness that soon eluded his thoughts. "The bonding spell confirms it." _

_"She's also Emma's." Snow added softly as the news nearly took her breath away. A smile lit up her eyes as she motioned towards the crib and stared longingly at the child; her heart contracting at the sight of her. It was as though Emma never left their side. "And she's so beautiful."_

_"H-How is this even possible?" Hook breathed unevenly as all eyes turn to him; the shock still evident on his pale features. His lips slightly parted as he felt his pulse quickening. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was as though the world was closing in on him with the future of this young child resting on his shoulders. "Why is she here and not with Emma?" It was the question that was burning in everyone's minds as the others exchanged puzzled looks. All eyes then fell upon Regina, searching for the answers themselves. He continued on, furrowing his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Did it have something to do with the curse?"_

_Regina weakly nodded, unsure of the events that have unfolded before them. She could only guess and interpret what could have happened. "It's…a possibility that because the child was conceived in our world, it would mean she remains here." There was a brief pause as the deadening silence allowed her to continue on. "There are…limitations to magic. Emma chose to be with Henry without any acknowledgement of being with child. As soon as she left, the life she would have here as a mother…going through pregnancy and giving birth, is no longer an option. It as though...it never happened."_

_"Oh my God..." Snow muttered breathlessly, placing a hand over her mouth as a disturbing thought came to mind. It didn't take very long for David to rush to her side._

_"What is it, Snow?"_

_She looked up at her husband and saw the concern etched in his eyes. "Emma. When she finds out about this...she's going to think she left another child behind. She can't go through that guilt again, David. She'll be devastated."_

_"This was the spell's doing, Snow. None of this was her fault." Regina said with a reassuring smile. But it didn't help rid Snow's worries as it prompted Regina to continue on. "Her life is with Henry now. I assure you she is in a much better place. Besides...this little girl will not be alone." She spoke softly as her gaze traveled up to meet Hook's. "She still has her father."_

_He caught her glance from the corner of his eye and found himself motionless, unable to muster a single word, let alone move a muscle from where he stood. He could feel the heavy weight of his shoulders settling in as he looked at the child, his child with the responsibility of raising her as a single father; a role he was certainly not ready for. He shut his eyes, completely overwhelmed as he unintelligently mumbled the only words that managed to escape him. "Excuse me." He hastily left the room, trapped in his own troubled thoughts as the others watched him off and exchanged worried looks._

_Once he stepped foot on the balcony, he felt his body relax as the cool breeze brush gently against his skin. The air smelled pure and fresh, providing a sense of serenity in the atmosphere while the sun displayed gorgeous tinges of red, orange and yellow hue in the sky. The scene was breathtaking as Hook fell into deep thought, admiring the kingdom before him, taking in all its beauty and glory. He smiled a little, embracing the temporary moment of solitude, though a part of him wished he hadn't gone through this alone. Of all his years living, he hadn't felt so alone up until now._

_"So…you slept with my daughter."_

_And just like that, his moment of solitary was shattered. He was lost in his own world, completely unaware of a familiar presence that suddenly stood beside him. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who the voice belonged to as he heaved a deep sigh, reluctant to have a conversation with the one person he could not bring himself to face. Not now. _

_"Aye, Mate. I rather not quarrel with you at the moment."_

_"I'm not here to argue, Hook. But if I'm being honest, I'm not exactly thrilled either." David paused for a brief moment to choose his next words carefully. "But… that is my grand-daughter in there…and I'm going to love her, just as much as you are."_

_They stood in silence for several moments; neither really have anything else to say after that. David slowly shifted his gaze to his male companion, noting the discomfort in his eyes. It was the look he knew all too well, being a father once himself. "I know you're terrified, but you can do this." He placed both hands on Hook's shoulders, forcing the two of them to face each other. It was a gesture that took Hook by surprise as he listened to his words carefully. "Whatever doubts you may have, just know that you're not alone. Snow and I can help you." He said with a warm smile. "We are after all…family now."_

_Hook's gaze softened, touched by his inviting words, especially coming from a man who he thought always resented him. He spent most of his existing years vying for revenge; he almost forgot what it felt like to belong; let alone be part of a family._

_"Thank you, David. That means a lot to me…coming from you."_

_He gave him an encouraging nod as they stood in comfortable silence for awhile. They watched as the sun, so breathtaking and full of life, began to set over the distant horizon behind scattered trees that can be seen from miles away. _

_"Well, I think it's safe to say where she gets her good looks from." David broke the silence that stretched long enough between them as Hook turned to him with a playful grin._

_"I am deviliously handsome, Mate."_

_David shot him a look. "I was referring to myself."_

* * *

Hook smiled at the memory, letting his mind dwell on the moment he first laid eyes on his daughter. Although he knew she would be in good hands under the guidance and supervision of her grandparents, it still pained him to leave his child behind. In fact, this was the longest he ever spent apart from her and it was beginning to put an emotional toll on him. He fought against all odds, having traveled across realms and searched every city and town to find Emma. And when he finally did, he had hoped she would recognize him...hope they would continue where they left off just a year ago. But things didn't go the way he planned as he cursed himself for thinking...and hoping it would be easy.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with cool air as he shut his eyes to revel in his surroundings. It was, for the most part, quiet and comforting with only the distant sounds of laughter coming from the playground area. Seeing the children reminded him of his daughter as he felt his heart clenched at the thought of her once again.

"It's about time you showed up."

Came that familiar voice that immediately got Hook's attention. He turned to the young boy who was sitting across from him with his small arms folded on the picnic table. His eyes widened as the boy gave him a knowing grin. "Henry!" Hook sputtered in surprise, looking around them to see if anyone else was with him; searching for the one person he would give anything to see again. But once he determined that Henry was alone, he shifted his gaze back to him and smiled. Seeing how much he grew up and matured this past year warmed his heart. "What are you doing here, lad? How did you find me?"

"I followed you. My school is only a few blocks away from the police station."

Hook studied Henry curiously. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Sure I do. You're Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, who is completely in love with my mom." He grinned, removing the backpack from off his shoulder and throwing it on the table. "And I'm going to help you get my mom to remember everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, follows and adds! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The noise of cars and taxis zooming past by was deafening as the rush hour traffic began to build up in the late afternoon. Crowds of pedestrians, shoppers, and others can be seen walking along the pavements outside of shops and buildings or trying to cross the road. The people, mainly female shoppers with children line the street as they await an opportunity to cross the road.

"What is the purpose of this…button, you say?" Hook asked curiously once they stopped at the corner of an intersection and observed Henry pressing a circular object on a traffic light post. Amused by the pirate's lack of experience in the modern world, the young boy looked up at his peculiar gaze and smiled.

"It gives us pedestrians a signal to safely cross the street so we don't get run over by cars." He replied candidly, unaffected by the awkward stares they were receiving from strangers nearby, though he was well aware that Hook's rather odd appearance is what made them stood out in the first place.

"Hmm…" Hook quirked a brow at him, smiling halfheartedly in response, "that's…reassuring…" He looked away from Henry for a brief moment and noticed an attractive woman staring fixedly at him, causing her to blush and peel her eyes shyly from his gaze. He simply winked at her before unexpectedly being dragged along by a small hand pulling at his wrist. "Aye, you're quite strong for a young lad." He said distractedly, eventually releasing his arm from Henry's sturdy grip as they crossed.

"You're quite a flirt for someone who claims to love my mom." He retorted back playfully before looking up at Hook who shot him an icy glare, causing him to lightly chuckle in response. "Come on! You see the white sign with the shape of a person flashing? That means it's time to cross." Henry explained as Hook hurriedly follows him from behind, knowing all too well how painful it is to get run over by a car; a distant memory he wish to never experience again.

"So, where are you taking me?" He asked once they reached the other side of the street safely and stopped in front of a small building just around the corner.

"Shopping."

Hook furrowed his eyebrows; staring oddly at the window display filled with clothed mannequins, along with shoes laid out in full view. "What in the bloody hell is _shopping_?"

"We need to get you some new clothes. People are staring, and before you know it, they will start asking questions and we don't want that."

Hook smirked; about to remark on his good looks as the reason for all the attention, but decided against it as he willingly followed Henry inside the shop.

They were met with the sweet aroma of citrus intermingled with a hint of leather. It was a two-story building, filled with rows of racks and shelves, all displaying different types of clothing and brands for men. Astonished by the amount of selections to choose from; Hook wandered aimlessly, losing Henry in the midst of the crowd that gradually filled the small store. He then came upon an elder woman standing by a display counter spraying a substance into the air as he walked by, causing him to inhale the strong scent and cough uncontrollably. "Ugh, that smells God awful!" He blurted out, causing the woman to look at him weirdly before walking away, startled. Once he was at a good distance from the smell, his eyes suddenly trailed to a rack of coats that hung freely nearby as he ran his hand through each of them; feeling the different textures of the materials.

"That's very you." Henry commented as Hook pulled out a black classic collared, button-down wool-polyester blend long trench coat. "Here, I also got you some pants and shoes to try on. I think they're about your size."

He took a moment to look over the selections before nodding his approval. "It may not be what I'm used to, but this will do." He said, smiling appreciatively at him.

Henry guided Hook to the fitting rooms and assisted him in unbuttoning the jeans, dress shirt and coat; completely aware of the prosthetic hand he wore. He knew by helping him, they would be in and out of there in no time, and he certainly wasn't going to suffer a couple more hours of shopping. He had enough of that with his mother. "I'll be out here if you need anything." Once each piece of clothing was ready for Hook to try on, Henry closed the door to give him privacy.

"Aye."

Henry stood patiently against the door, watching idly as the line for the fitting rooms grew longer. Moments later, he could hear shuffling and grunting on the other side, noting the frustration in the pirate's voice. To his surprise, Hook finished getting out of his pirate attire and into new ones quicker than he imagined as he fled the door open and stepped out to reveal himself. "You think you can give me a hand over here, lad?" He smirked, slipping is feet into brand new sneakers to complete the look as Henry began buttoning up the shirt and coat for him. Hook then stepped back, nodding his head in approval while soothing out the wrinkles on the coat with his good hand.

"Looking good." Henry smiled, feeling accomplished.

"So…how much treasure is all this worth?" Hook asked apprehensively, realizing he had no idea how he would pay for it, given that the Charmings offered him just enough for food, shelter and transportation for the journey.

"Don't worry. I have money saved up in case of an emergency."

Hook nodded his thanks as they motioned towards the cash register, wearing his new attire while holding up old ones to put in a bag. Once everything was paid for, Henry asked the sales associate for a pair of scissors and cut off the tags before exiting the store.

"Where to now?" Hook asked as they stepped out, faced with a strong breeze biting at their cheeks and nipping the tips of their ears. Shivering, he tightened his new coat around him, grateful for the additional warmth it provided him.

"Lunch." Henry muttered, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry."

* * *

They situated themselves in the back of the cafe with the alluring smell of fresh coffee and baked goods that filled their nostrils. It was calm with only a few customers and more empty tables strewn with little packaged condiments. Silence lingered between them as Hook watched Henry idly dipped the straw into the hot chocolate with his other hand propped up on the table, lightly drumming his chin with his fingers. Hook smiled, enjoying their quality time together as it distracted him from thinking and worrying about his daughter and everyone else back home. It certainly filled the emptiness in his lonely heart.

"Aye, you never told me how you regained your memories?" Hook started off, breaking the silence as it forced Henry to meet his curious gaze.

"From my dreams," he replied with a half smile. "I get them almost every night; each one different from the last. And I just knew they were telling me something." He paused briefly to collect his thoughts. "It wasn't until you showed up that I knew for sure they were real. Since then, the memories started coming back."

Hook nodded; his mind drifting for a moment as he thought about Emma. "If only it came so easily for your mother." He spoke dejectedly as Henry frowned upon the sad look on his face.

"Don't give up yet. There's still _hope._"

Hook bit down his lip as he forced himself to swallow the string of emotions that threatened to appear. "Time is a luxury we don't have, Henry."

He wrinkled his forehead, unsure of what Hook meant by that. And then a thought occurred to him. "You told my mom that everyone in the Enchanted Forest is in danger. What danger?"

"It's the wicked witch." Hook spoke angrily as the words left a foul taste in his mouth. Henry listened carefully and noticed his elder companion tensing up, trying so hard to not let his anger get the best of him. "She's terrorizing the kingdom, destroying everything and anyone in her path."

Henry's eyes grew larger in response. "My grandparents…my mom...my Dad," he sputtered worriedly. "Are they alright?"

"We fled before the witch could get to us. I made sure everyone was safe before I departed for this journey." There was a brief pause as Hook downcast his eyes to conceal the hurt and longing that was building up in his chest. "I can't be so sure of their safety now."

"Then we must hurry."

Hook lowered his gaze, struggling internally to find the words between his thoughts and what he needed to say. "There is, however another way." He swallowed heavily. There was a trace of uncertainty in his voice that had not been there before. Henry notices this as his silence prompted Hook to continue on. "Regina...your mother, left something for me just in case the kiss failed." He spoke as he revealed to him a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

"What is it?"

"You must understand, Henry that I..._we_ will try any other means necessary to get your mother to remember. This potion here is the last resort if all else fails."

"Why can't we just use it now?"

"All magic comes with a price." He said weakly with hint of pain and regret behind his quivering voice. "Give me one day, Henry...one day to help your mother remember. And if it doesn't work," he paused, gently placing the small bottle on the table, "then we'll use this."

* * *

She skipped the slow service elevator, lined with residents waiting patiently as she opted to take the stairs instead. Her heart was racing frantically; her head spinning with endless thoughts of maternal concern and fear she had over her son. She tripped a few steps going up, but managed to stay on her feet and continue on with as much speed her legs would allow. As soon as she stood in front of her apartment door and struggled a bit with the keys, the door finally swung open, causing her to slightly stumble forward inside.

"Henry?! Are you here?! Henry?" She yelled, entering his room only to find that he was not there. "Dammit!" She pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket and pressed a number on speed dial. "Oh come on, come on. Answer," she muttered breathlessly, searching every room in the apartment.

"Emma?" Came a masculine voice on the other end as her gaze turned hopeful.

"Hey! Sorry to bother you, but is Henry with you?"

"No…why would he be with me?"

"I got a call from the school saying he didn't show up to class today." She said flabbergasted, brushing her blond locks away from her face in utter frustration. "I had to get off from work and he isn't even home!"

"Okay, Emma. Just…relax. He's a smart kid, I'm sure he's fine."

"Exactly…he's _just_ a _kid_." She reminded him, raising her voice more than she intended to. Silence lingered for a moment as she pressed her lips together and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. Just please…call me if you hear from him. _Please_."

"I will, Emma."

She hangs up the phone and motioned towards the livingroom, pacing back and forth anxiously…waiting…hoping for a phone call...news...anything to reassure her that her son was okay. She drew in a breath to calm her nerves, but as the seconds turned into agonizing minutes, the waiting became too unbearable. She was never a patient person to begin with, and she wasn't going to start anytime soon, not if it had anything to do with Henry. As if she already made up her mind, she grabbed her keys from the kitchen table and headed on out to find him. Once she opened the door, she was surprised to see Henry standing in front of her.

"Oh my God, Henry?! You had me worried sick!" She dropped to her knees and pulled him for a hug. He hugged her back tightly, noticing her barely contained relief as she slowly pulled away to face him. "Where have you been?" She asked worriedly as Henry chose to remain wordless, shifting the weight of his feet nervously and allowing his eyes to fall from hers. Emma immediately noticed his discomfort as she folded her arms across her chest; wary of his sudden odd behavior. "What's going on?"

As if on cue, Hook finally stepped in behind Henry, making his presence known as he weakly smiled at her. "Hi again, love." Her lips parted in surprise, mixed with anger that soon clouded her features. "We meet again."

"_You_." She snapped sharply, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. And without warning, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall straight ahead. "Seriously?! You go after me, and then my son?!"

Hook raised his hands up defensively, wincing in slight pain as he let out an uneasy chuckle to lighten the mood. "Easy on the coat, love. It's new."

"Mom, it's okay. I followed him." She turned to Henry in mere disbelief as he protectively stood in front of Hook; a gesture that took both adults by surprise.

"You what?!" Furious, Emma placed her hands on her hips, darting her suspicious eyes between Hook and Henry, and then Hook again until they fell upon Henry once more. "Why? He's a stranger. He could be dangerous."

"No he's not. I know him, and so do you. You just don't remember because your memories were erased by the curse."

"Curse?" She questioned in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Please…our family is in danger. You have to hear him out!"

She shook her head, unwilling to stand for any of it. _Curses_? _Magic_? _Dreams_ of the past she could not recall. A _family_ from another land she doesn't remember having. It was all beyond _crazy. _"Go to your room, Henry."

"But mom-"

"I _said_ go to your room." There was finality in her abrupt tone of voice causing Henry to look up at her in hurt disbelief. "You went behind my back and skipped school, Henry...and for that you are grounded."

His jaw tightened, unable to hold back the frustration he felt towards his mother. Hook could feel the tension rising as he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, hoping to ease the situation. "Stay calm, mate. It's alright. Just listen to your mother."

"This is so unfair!" Henry yelled stubbornly, going against Hook's advice as his outburst surprised them all. "Why is it so hard for you to believe in anything?! Why can't you just listen for once?!"

The display of emotions rendered her speechless as Emma watched her son dramatically run back inside the apartment, leaving behind the awkward silence that lingered between them. She slowly turned to face her only male companion, her cheeks turning a lighter shade of red from embarrassment "You should go." She spoke quietly with neither anger or disdain behind her voice. She was hurt, and all Hook wanted to do was comfort her. But he simply nodded his head, reluctantly obeying her wishes as he averted from her soft gaze with his sights set on a new day tomorrow, and this time, he was determine to succeed.

"You should listen to your boy." He muttered carefully, leaving Emma at a loss for words as she hesitantly meets his sincere gaze. "He only wants to be heard."

And with that said, he turned at his heel to leave, only to suddenly stop at a corner when he felt her eyes on him. He then looked over his shoulder and gave Emma an encouraging smile; one that she surprisingly needed as she uncharacteristically smiled back at him. "Goodnight, Swan."

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued!...thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! I love to read your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
